


The True Home

by psychoffic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Child Abandonment, Childhood, Comfort Food, Crying, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Forevver Alone, Funny, Hair Washing, Hatred, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, Homelessness, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leaving Home, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teen Angst, Teen!Eren, Underage Drinking, What Was I Thinking?, child!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/pseuds/psychoffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mommy is gone, daddy is dead. Levi is all alone. </p><p>After being abandoned by his only family Levi must find another one. A 6 year old can't possibly survive alone on the streets. So he thanks god, that the Jaeger family takes him in. But will it last? Can he finally find a home, or will he once more be scavenging on the streets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abandoned

 

 

“Levi, get that bag.” Kuchel commanded, pointing at the small brown knapsack sitting in the dusty corner of the small room.

 

The boy, Levi, nodded and quickly handed it to his mother.

 

“Mum whats going on? Are we leaving?” Levi mumbled as he sat down on the cement floor of the room. It felt cold and unpleasant but he was used to it.

 

Since he was a child Levi had been living in the alleys and in small shacks. In apartments with heroin addict neighbors and party drunk managers. This was the best home they had so far. It was a 12 by 12 foot cement room with a small dusty lightbulb hanging in the middle. Also there was a small window on one of the walls where the smell of trash wafted from. It was far better than sleeping in the alley where prowled many scary beings. Some not seeming human at all.

 

“Yes we are leaving honey. Now put on your jacket and lets go.” Kuchel said and she stood up, two bags on one shoulder and her dusty, dirty hair falling down in a messy braid in the other. Her eyes were sunk in and the skin dirty and greasy. Not that Levi was any better.

 

“Ok mommy.”

Throwing on his worn out jacket reeking of sweat Levi stood up and walked up to his mother, placing his hand in his mothers.

 

She jerked away at the touch instead and opened the door.

 

Both weary and tired they made their way out of the crumbling building and began to walk the streets. Ignoring the rude stares of the others and their disgusted faces.

 

As the sky darkened and the night cooled Levi wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. It had been hours already, maybe one, but they had been walking non stop. His legs were aching and he noticed his mother begin to limp. She had broken her leg earlier in the year and had to heal it herself since doctors were way too expensive. Probably did not heal correctly.

 

“Levi. Here.”

 

Suddenly stopping Kuchel turned around a placed the knapsack she had been carrying at Levis feet. Eyes wide and small mouth open Levi stared in confusion.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Kuchel remained silent and straightened out to look around. They had been wandering through neighborhoods for a long time and slowly made their way into the rich people neighborhood. The houses were big and lawns all pretty. An eyesore sight to the both.

 

“Levi, see that house right there?”

 

 

Kuchel pointed at the at the large house that was made to look like a cottage and thirty times bigger than any place they ever lived in. Kind of hard to miss.

 

Levi gave a nod as he picked up the bag at his feet. Swinging it over his shoulder and walking up closer to his mother. His tiny hands once more reached up to grab her hand. But she jerked away once more too and instead grabbed his wrist.

 

With her limp Kuchel made her way to the door of the house and stopped a couple feet away.

 

She crouched down to Levis level and looking him in the eye said, “Stay here. Don't go anywhere. Don't leave. Don't yell. And... don't follow me.”

 

With a confused look in his large grey eyes Levi watched as he mother stood up and without a word started to walk away. Was she going to get something? Where was she going?

 

“Ma!”

 

“Ma!"

 

“Mommy! Mommy wait!” Panic clear in his voice Levi stumbled forward towards his mother figure that was slowly getting smaller. Kuchel sped up and began to run, and she ran, and ran until she was gone.

 

A cry rose into the air, filled with panic and sadness. Levi began to screech and cry and yell. He wanted to run but his small legs were too short and still being so young he only managed to stumble and fall.

 

Big fat tears began to roll down his chubby cheeks and he cried. His feet were bruised, his hands littered in scraps as he tried to follow his mother. Where was she going? Why did she leave him alone? She would come back, right?

 

Sobbing Levi finally gave up. He fell to his knees and screamed as he watched his mother disappear from view completely.

 

Breathing was too short, snot was dribbling down his face along with tears and drool. He was bent over and leaning his head against the cool cement as the sun set halfway behind him.

 

“Mommy, mommy, mommy.” Levi chanted over his short breaths and only cried harder. He was crying so hard that no longer could he scream but instead gasp as if he was a fish in need of water.

 

When tears were no longer there to express his sadness Levi crawled back to the house and curled up on the Welcome mat. It was prickly and dirty and rough.

 

“Mommy!” Levi gave one last harsh screech, holding his breath to hear an answer, hoping. No one answered.

 

Closing his eyes the child shivered and wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. He had been abandoned. That much his 6 year old mind could figure out. What did he do wrong? Was he a bad boy? Did he not be obedient? Was he just a useless weight on his mommy's shoulders?

 

Those questions raced through the child's mind and he no longer was sobbing. Just laying there.

 

The sun set, the birds quieted, and the crickets began to sing their song. The sun was replaced by the moon and the stars came out to shine down upon the world.

 

Now that it was night Levi had to huddle into a small ball to stop the shivers running down his body and he whimpered as the darkness over took. The windows to the house he lay in front of were dark, meaning no one was instead. Remembering the knapsack his mother had given him, Levi reached out and pulled it to him. He opened it up to find a bottle of clean water, some bread and a blanket inside.

 

If he could cry, he would.

 

Grabbing the rough wool blanket Levi wrapped it around himself and jerked suddenly as a piece of paper fell out.

 

Picking it up gingerly with his shaking small hands Levis eyes widened. Could it...

 

It was. It was a picture of his father and mother. The only one left of father as he died before Levis birth and of his mother that left him. Fist curling in Levi let out a blood-curdling scream. As he inhaled back his breath to let out another yell he suddenly noticed a pair of headlights turn a corner. They were headed towards him.

 

Sitting up Levi covered himself in the blanket. Making sure to quickly tuck away the photo into his belt and hide the knapsack behind him.

 

The headlights parked into the elaborate driveway and the soft purr of the motor was turned off.

 

Out stepped an elegant women with flowing blond hair and a dark green dress wrapped around her perfect curvy body. After, came a man dressed in... a tuxedo? That's what mommy called them. Always muttered about them being too expensive.

 

Finally after them came out a boy, he was also wearing a tuxedo only smaller and his short blond hair was brushed back neatly. The family walked up to the door as they chattered away about nonsense. Levi curled up tighter.

 

“What the hell!” The big man suddenly exclaimed as he spotted Levi, his keys hanging in his hands.

 

The women and boy both stopped and by the illumination of the lanterns by the door and the moon, Levi watched their faces curl up in a grimace.

 

“Aww another hobo. Dad get rid of him.” The boy whined and he threw a disgusted glance at Levi.

 

The father sighed deftly; grabbed Levi, picking him up and carrying him to the edge of the property. Levi let out a cry at the action and his small hands reached out to grab his knapsack only to feel it slip through his fingers.

 

Placing the dirty boy on the sidewalk the man pointed out towards the street.

 

“Shoo. Go away.”

 

Eyes wide Levi whimpered and glanced at the dark street. His gaze turned pleadingly towards the large man.

 

“Please sir, I-”

 

“OUT!” The man suddenly yelled and Levi jerked away in surprise. His bottom lip trembled and he stood still in shock. But then he watched as the mans hand raised up threateningly and he was speeding away into the dark streets.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Please, Let Me Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, no summary for you :}
> 
> Just read and be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to this, I will definitely not be updating every day!

 

Small feet thumped against the cement and the wind whistled by as the boy ran. He was frightened, scared, terrified.

 

The man had yelled at him, told him to go away. With that Levi had ran, leaving behind his blanket, his food. He was left only with the paper photo of his family. One parent dead, another gone.

 

Levi ran until he could not. He had to stop as his breaths became ragged and he no longer knew where he was. Somehow he had wandered into an even larger neighborhood. The houses were way larger and spaced even more. The street was lit at least. Scared so much that he was trembling Levi sat down and buried his head in his hands. Right in the middle of the road.

 

What should he do? Go to another house? Find shelter? Maybe try and find home, the apartment? Too far.

 

Levi thought of all his choices, of all the decisions. But he was only a kid. He was tired, dirty, scared, hungry and his heart throbbed.

 

“I cant do this,” He whimpered, “I need mommy.”

 

But mommy was gone, and he was alone.

 

Letting out a half sob, half sigh Levi struggled to his aching feet and began to slowly make his way to the closest house. 

 

It was very modern looking and absolutely gorgeous. Levis could not look away and he gingerly walked up the white staircase. Thankfully the light were on. Someone was home. Thats good. He prayed they would not kick him out. If they did, Levi was not sure he would be able to survive.

 

The door was big and clean and daunting. It gleamed of how clean it was and Levi was almost afraid to dirty it with his hands. With a deep breath Levi knocked on the door. Three times and then he stepped away. Seconds passes agonizingly, not a sound was heard.

 

Levi felt tears build up until suddenly the door opened.

 

There stood a women. She had black lush hair done up in a neat braid and her body was wrapped in a fluffy robe. It looked so soft Levi wanted to reach out and touch it.

 

“Woah, who are you dear?” Levi jerked at her soft voice and looked up at her hazel honey eyes. They seemed so nice.

 

“Le...” Levi trailed off as his voice suddenly cut off and he only coughed. The action jostling his small body and shooting needles in his throat. 

 

“Oh dear, come here.” Grabbing the small child the women led him into the house.

 

His eyes narrowed to slits as the bright light assaulted his red eyes and he let the women blindly lead him to the kitchen. Where she sat him on one of the fancy high stools and brought over a glass of water. Levi drank it all greedily and looked away in shame as he placed it down to see his dirty hand-prints all over it.

 

“What is your name sweetheart?” She asked once more. Fidgeting in his seat Levi laced his hands together and whispered, “Levi.”

 

“Oh that's a pretty name. My name is Carla.” Said person reached out and brushed back Levis dirty hair. He only flinched away from the touch and scooted away a bit. Carla withdrew her hand with a sigh.

 

“Whats brings you here Levi?”

 

“My mommy. She...she...” Levi bit his bottom lip and looked down as a single tear rolled down to add to the mess on his face. Carla reached out and wiped away the lone tear. But the boy only began to tremble even more.

 

Oh dear what should I do.

 

Levi noticed from the corner of his eye as Carla's face morphed into that of: What the hell should I do?

 

He couldn't go back on the street. His stuff was gone, food, blanket. He couldn't. So he gathered his bravery and acted.

“Could I please stay here, one night? I- don't have a home... and mommy is gone.”

 

Carla's heart went out for the boy and she gingerly nodded. How could she turn away such a small child, a motherless child nonetheless. Getting out her Samsung flat screen phone Carla tapped away at it with her perfectly manicured nails as she aimed to call her son. Levi watched her do so and let out a small yawn. He was so tired. Without warning Levi felt paper brush against his leg and he jerked away to see the photo of his family fall to the marble white floor.

 

He dived after it.

 

Levis knees impacted painfully with the hard surface and he heard Carla gasp in surprise. He only reached out and snatched the small thing to hold it close to his chest. It was too precious to even be on the floor. His mommy then came to mind and Levi began to sob once more. But the pain in his small heart would not go away.

 

Carla watched at the boy began to sob and she was on her knees in a instant. Her maternal instinct surging up as she collected the frail body into her arms and clutched him to her chest.

 

At the same time the ringing in her phone was cut off and her son answered. “Hello mum, whats up?”

 

“Dear I will need you to sleep on the couch tonight." Carla said as she picked up Levi in one arm and began to carry the sobbing boy upstairs. He was so light, it was almost scary.

 

“What?!”

 

“Sorry dear, we have an unexpected guest.”

 

“But mum-” The voice began to protest but then he was cut off and some mumbling was heard in the background. Carla waited patiently for him to come back to the phone and instead holding the phone between her shoulder and head opened the second floor bathroom.

 

Levi had calmed down by that time and was not staring blankly at the wall. His spirit completely gone for tonight.

 

“Hey sorry, they will be announcing the election of Secretary Micheal Oh's position of Trading Organic Product Control District in Helena soon. Obvious who is going to win.”

 

“Mmm, yeah Dr. Hether. That slut, probably slept with the prosecutor and lawyer, oh, and lets not forget Manager of Team 4 who will be handling all the votes.”

 

The other voice chuckled in response.

 

 

“Anyways honey, I will place the blankets on the couch downstairs. Be home soon.”

 

“Wait mum-” Carla closed her phone and placed it on the counter. He was young, one night on the couch wont kill him.

 

Turning on the tap to fill the large bath, Carla poured in some mint scent while muttering under her breath.

 

“What ever shall I do with the election. God knows Dr. Heather will be firing and replacing the employees hired under Michael Oh. Damn I will need to finish the German contract soon. No question Team 1 will be short on interns and contractors soon.”

 

Turning off the tap Carla stirred her fingers in it to make sure it was a good temperature. Warm but no scolding hot. Perfect.

Turning back to Levi she quickly stripped the dazed child and tapped his cheek gently.

 

“Levi dear.”

 

Jerking his head up the confused glaze left Levis gaze. He glanced at the bath and then at Carla.

 

“Lets get you into the bath yes?”

 

Nodding Levi let himself be helped in and smiled as he was surrounded in warm, good smelling water. First time in his life he had warm water to bathe with. It was such a luxury.

Grabbing a clean sponge from under the sink, and Johnson baby shampoo she was able to find at the very back Carla got on her knees next to the bath.

 

The boy relaxed and Carla washed him. She scrubbed gently at his soft skin and watched as he was transformed. His baby cheeks more round, and his eyes more shining. The glow of his skin brighter. How could such a perfect angel boy be burdened so young.

 

If not for the grey eyes and black hair Carla would have thought she was back in the past washing her baby son once more. Sometimes she missed those days.

 

After the water turned murky brown, Carla drained the tub and rinsed Levi over in the shower. She noticed the scratched and bruises, making sure to be gentle and making a mental note to check them over tomorrow. The boy was tired enough for today. Levi was then dressed in a pair of sweatpants that were cut off to be only ¼ of their previous size. Sorry son. And the shirt hanging on his small shoulders was one Eren used to wear as a child. Good thing she still kept his clothes.

 

Making sure to towel dry Levis hair, Carla then proceeded to blow dry it. The hair was past his shoulders, probably could never afford a good hairstylist. Lucky for him Carla was a master at that.

 

“Sweetheart, would you like me to cut your hair?”

 

The boy nodded as his cheeks flushed form the steam in the bathroom and the clothes wrapped around him. It was soft, softer than anything he worn and the feeling of being clean was heavenly. The snip of scissors was heard behind him and we watched curiously as his hair fell to the floor.

 

Blowing away the last hairs Carla admired her work. She had given the boy an undercut with bangs in the front and close shaved hair in the back. Turning him around Carla almost melted at his adorableness. Pink lips, round cheeks, large eyes, small button nose and a cute hairstyle to top it all of with.

 

“Lets get you to bed, yes?” Carla asked softly.

 

Levi nodded and limp towards the door, before he was suddenly swept of his feat. So he let himself be carried by Carla. He did not mind.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS and COMMENTS lovelies ^^ Please please please, it brings a smile to my face :D


	3. Meet Eren Jager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ and you shall find out ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, DON'T get used to this. I am just in a writing mood so I decided to update 3 days in a row... oh my I hear my drarry fic crying in the distance... i need to update it....

 

 

 

Levi held on tightly, the warm arms around him, reminding him of his mother. But then she only had hugged him once. Affectionate touch had never been her thing.

 

“Thank you.” Levi whispered as he rested his head on Carla's shoulder.

 

Smiling the female cooed in return and walked him into her sons room. Thankfully it was clean. Which also begged the question of why it was clean. Not that Carla minded. Just that there was always a mess in here. She made a mental note to ask him.

 

 

 

Walking over to the large bed, Carla pulled back the covers and gently set the child onto the bed.

 

Levi blinked lazily as he felt softness embrace his sore body, his head gently being rested on a soft pillow. It was so soft, so nice. The blankets then were tucked over him and Levi wanted to cry. This was heaven.

 

The room became quiet as both had a couple seconds of peace. The moon casting light into the room as Carla earlier noticed Levi was sensitive to light and she had not turned on the light.

“Rest dear, I am in the room on the first floor just in case, its pretty easy to find. Just in case.” Carla broke the silence and leaned down to give the boy a small hug.

 

“Ok.” Levi answered and he yawned loudly before snuggling into the blankets.

 

Smiling Carla quietly left and closed the door behind her with a soft click. Something about that boy. He was apparently now motherless and was such a angel. So young. He deserved one night of rest.

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

“... and Dr.Hether is our elected! Welcome her please to the stage.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes at the completely unsurprising news and clapped slowly as he watched the blond with perfect white teeth walk up onto the stage. She began to tear up and thank everyone.  Mmm touching

.

 

Placing a hand over his mouth to cover up a yawn Eren turned towards his best friend, Mikasa. She was dressed in a gorgeous red dress, and her flawless figure was complementary.

 

“So fake, obviously it was a pay off.”

 

Sighing Mikasa nodded and flipped her silky short hair behind her ear. “Yeah obviously.”

 

Starting any conversation with Mikasa after 10 was useless, anyone will only get short answers. She was the type to go to bed early and get up early. But apparently her sleeping schedule was disturbed today. 

Finishing off his salad Eren wiped his lips and checked his phone. It had a notification for him; apparently there was a Chemistry Exam tomorrow. Great.

 

“Hey Mikasa, I will be leaving now. I have an exam tomorrow and I do not want to fail.” He said as he stood up and pushed in his chair.

 

Mikasa smirked and nodded. “Only you would forget about such a thing. Oh well then see you tomorrow.”

 

Nodding his head Eren threw on his coat and began to make his way though the crowd. Polity excusing himself before the hosts and walking outside to his BMW.

 

Opening up the door Eren smoothly slid in and turned the engine on. The smell of leather, and the purr of the engine relaxing him. Placing his car into drive Eren backed out of the enormous driveway and made his way home.

 

The night was cool and crisp, so he kept his windows rolled up and blasted the heating. As the car became warm Eren took out his phone and dialed Armin, all the while making sure to look out for any police.

 

“Hello?”

 

Eren smiled at the sleepy tone. Look who went to bed early like a good child. Such a mommy boy.

 

“Hey Coconut, can I sleep over at your house today?”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

Turning on the far headlights Eren smoothly turned onto the main road. “Apparently my mom had sheltered some kid at home and well... he took my bed. I don't really want to sleep on the couch.”

 

Arming sighed and some shuffling was heard as he turned on the lamp and sat up.

 

“I don't know Eren. Anne is here with her family and if you do come you will need to sleep on the couch too. Plus your house is so damn big, don't you have more spare rooms?”

Eren rolled his eyes. Just his luck.

 

“Hah, I wish. But remember we had that huge party two weeks ago?” Armin gave a small noise of affirmation, “Well idiot Jean apparently spilled something in one of the rooms that gave the carpeted floor random blue stains that won't wash off. Also the other rooms have been trashed and are still taking time to be redecorated. I think there was a hole in the wall in one of them and wallpaper was torn off in another...ugh well thanks anyways. See you tomorrow in class then.”  


“Huh thats horrible timing. Yeah se-Wait Eren!”

 

Said person jerked at the sudden exclamation and swerved slightly. Getting honk from the car behind him. His middle finger was up in the air in seconds.

 

“Shit. What is it?”  


“Who won?”

  
“Hether.”

 

Silence began to stretch as the name was said. They both knew, knew that the company was now doomed.

“That slut.” Amrin piped up with venom in his voice.

 

Laughing Eren quickly exited the main road and turned into his neighborhood. “Woah there Coconut. Watch your profanity.”

“Hilarious.” Armin replied, but he was giggling.

 

Spotting his house Eren turned and parked into the driveway. The motor was cut off and the leather seats crinkled as he got out. “I am home. Got to go now Armin.”

 

“Ok see you tomorrow.”

 

Ending the call Eren locked his BMW and jogged up to the door. The perfectly clean door and mat was littered in dirt... what? Eyebrows furrowed Eren unlocked the door and stepped in. The house was dark and quiet. Everyone was asleep. Excluding his father of course who was probably at his office still, that owl never slept. As Erens coat was thrown on the couch a soft cry echoed from upstairs. Followed by a thump.

 

What the hell?

 

Eren quickly rushed up the stairs and stopped at his door where the crys kept echoing from. Probably the child. Opening the door to a sliver Eren peeked inside. Immediately he spotted a small figure sitting on his bed, it was curled up and making sounds of distress. Not seeming to notice Eren.

 

The door opened wider and Eren came over to the bed, sitting down carefully.

 

The child jerked in surprise and looked up. He was met with brilliant eyes, one gold another ocean blue and green accompanied by soft sun kissed skin and messy brown hair. He was giving Levi concerned glances and one of the large hands of his wandered closer to Levi.

 

Flinching away Levi pulled the blanket over himself and gave the boy a suspicious look.

 

“Who are you?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and KUDOS my pancakes! Be that whipped cream, sprinkles and cherry on top pancake :D


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really... *sigh* 
> 
> would think you are not even bothering to look here anymore...
> 
> KEEP SCROLLING, KEEP SCROLLING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS.
> 
> GUYS.
> 
> I JUST PAINTED MY NAILS AND DID A BATMAN SIGN ON MY RIGHT HAND. SO BASICALLY I PAINTED IT WITH MY FUCKING LEFT HAND....
> 
> I AM SO FREAKING PROUD!!!!!! WITH MY LEFT, LEFT HAND I TELL YOU!!! YAS, LIFE GOALS!!! :D

 

Eren straightened up as the child addressed him. His voice was so soft but so strong. Also he was really cute, kawaii with those huge eyes.

“Eren, Eren Jager. What about you little one?” He cooed in response.

 

“Levi.”

 

“Thats a pretty name.”

 

“Yes.”

An awkward silence then ensued at Levis short answer. “So uh... how did you end up here?”

 

Levi sat still looking at the stranger. Apparently this was his room, his bed. He looked nice and smelled good. But he was off.

 

“Ask your mother.” Levi said, shocking himself at his own confidence. He had been abandoned today, almost beat, thrown out and hurt. He was also very tired. But this boy, made him not so kiddy, made him more aware.

 

“Oh, ok.” Eren replied. Had he done something to offend this kawaii cutie? As both stared at each other for a couple minutes something happened. A click. They synced, become friends, or maybe enemies. Levi knew he was not going to leave soon, he was too small to be on the streets on his own. He will defiantly be staying here for sometime. So if he and Eren were enemies or not, they would soon know.

 

“I … I will go now.”

 

Standing up the young teen awkwardly shuffled out of the room and downstairs to the couch. After laying down a comfortable nest he snuggled in and closed his eyes. Not bothering to change his clothes or wash up. He could do that tomorrow.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The sunlight streamed in to cast a soft glow on the spacious room. The chatter of birds could be heard through the window and a ray of sunshine warmed a spot on the floor. It was peaceful.

 

Levi woke up slowly. He snuggled for some time half awake. Then he just layed on his back and stared at the ceiling. Enjoying the softness and comforts he never had. After some time the boy sat up and lazily rubbed at his face. His small button nose perked up and he smelled something... something tasty.

 

Getting out of the large bed Levi padded over to the door. Having to stand up higher to reach the door knob fully and opening it up. The smell hit even stronger. Last night he had been too distressed to notice much of the houses interior but now that looked...

 

The ceiling was extremely high, decorated with a soft peach color and had small chandeliers hanging from it. Two large doors were to his left, one definitely leading to the bathroom, another unknown.

 

As Levi walked further down he noticed stairs leading down, the railing was white while the steps dark oak brown. So he made his way down slowly as not to slip and began to hear voices from downstairs. Both familiar.

 

Padding into the kitchen Levi spotted Carla cooking at the stove while Eren sat on on one of the high black stools at the white counter. 

 

Ignoring Erens small hello Levi padded over to Carla and stood by her side.

 

“Oh! Hello sweetheart did you sleep well?”

 

Blushing Levi nodded and laced his hands together.

“That's good, I am making some pancakes. They will be done soon.”

 

“Ok, thank you.” Levi chirped and sat down on the floor by Carlas feet. The women smiled at the action and bent down, lifting the small boy up back to his feet.

 

“Don't sit on the floor, you can sit on the couch if you like.” Carla said before the pan sizzled and she turned back around quickly while Levi followed her advice. Sitting down on the closest soft couch Levi brought his hands up to look at the scratches. They were red and irritated but none looked to be infected.

 

As Levi poked at them last night memories flooded back. His small heart began to ache and tears build up. He had to blink them back. He was so tired of crying. But how could he not when he missed his mommy so much.

 

Mommy....

 

Levis head suddenly jerked up and his hands flew to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. The photo was gone. He must have lost it while being changed into clean clothes.

 

“Mrs.Carla.”

 

“Yes dear?” Carla chirped as she carefully slid the pancakes onto hand-designed plates.

 

“My photo. Where is it?”

 

Hearing the panic in the other boys voice Carla frowned and carried the plates over to the counter. Her son was slumped over there eyes closed, and snoring as some drool slid down onto the counter. How can such a gentleman, be such a pig.

 

Ignoring her brat Carla came over to Levi and took his so small hands into her own. They eyes collided and both reassured one another as if by a spell.

 

“I have the photo, I am keeping it safe. I need it for some time so we can find you mommy. I will give it back to you soon.” Carla paused as she considered her next words. Did she dare propose such an act without even her husband knowing? Well he never really was home. “Levi, while we find you mom you can stay with us. I wouldn't live it down if I had to throw you onto the streets.”

 

The boys widened at the proposal and he swallowed roughly. Living in such a big, beautiful home with food and soft clothes. It would be an almost perfect home but... his mommy once said, “Levi... home is not a place, but the person you are with.”

 

He would find his mother no matter what. But for now...

 

“I would like it really much, thank you Ms.Carla.”

 

Smiling she waved it off and stood up, pulling Levi along with her to the counter with plates of food.

“Call me just plain Carla.”

 

“Ok Carla.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment a day brings a smile to my face,
> 
> A kudo right now, will make me so proud ^^


	5. Peach Coral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .............................................. -.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good for yall I have an extra chapter that I pre-wrote before my hand injury, here ya go!

 

 

 

A delicious smell wafted to his nose and Levi swallowed as he saw the unfamiliar food on the table. Carla had just went to get the silverware and Levi was itching to fill his empty belly.

 

Taking a stool Levi clumsily pulled it back and stumbled on his chubby feet as he tried to reach it. He was too short. Blushing at the discrimination to his height Levi glanced up at Eren who was snoring and quite comfortably sitting in his tall chair. Time for him to wake up.

 

Creeping behind the boy, Levi placed his small hands on the stools legs. The surface was smooth and small enough for him to get a good grip. Making sure Carla wasn't looking Levi quickly jerked back, using his whole body weight, and watched as the chair slipped and fell.

 

Eren on his part, let out a rather loud screech and tumbled down onto the floor into an ungraceful heap. The chair tumbled down with him and made a large bonk as it hit the wooden floors.

 

For a second Levi was worried he had hurt both Eren and the floor but then he saw. He saw Eren sitting up with a puppy look on his face and rubbing his head gingerly.

 

Levi burst out laughing.

 

At the same time Carla rushed over to see what had happened and too, covering her mouth began to laugh.

“Not funny!” Eren yelled, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Levi.

 

“Oh dear, yes it is. You clumsy thing.” Laughing Carla crouched down and helped her son to his feet. The latter flinched and rubbed at a couple spots on his body. Meanwhile Levi was still laughing.

 

 _That little brat, I am so sure it was him._ Eren thought and turned away to pick up the chair, and as he sat down once more, Carla brought over some napkins and scooted the plates closer to him.

 

“Eat u- oh Levi come over here darling.”

 

Some tears that have trickled down Levis baby soft cheeks from laughter were wiped away and he padded over to Carla obediently. Looking over the small body Carla glanced at the chairs and then at Eren who was now stuffing his face.

 

“Levi dear why don't you sit on Erens lap.”

 

Eren choked, a hand flying to his throat as he attempted to swallow his food. Levi laughed again. Carla glared. 

Helping her son swallow down his food without dying Carla then proceeded to pick up Levi and place him on Erens lap.

 

“Mum! What are you doing? Not this bra-”  


“Eren, watch your tone.” Carla pointed out, a small frown on her smooth skin. The plate that Eren had almost finished from being so ravenous hungry was scooted away and replaced with Levis. It had two pancakes, a dab of syrup in the middle, a two fresh raspberries on the side.

 

Licking his lips, the amazing smell once again reached Levis nose and he let out a sigh. Which was then interrupted as Eren shifted around to get more comfortable with the brat on his lap.

The small child frowned at the jostling but remained calm and with a clean fork began to cut the pancakes. Well... he attempted to.

Eren watched as the kid began to struggle in attempt to cut the pancakes with a fork and a small smile crossed his lips as he saw how much effort Levi was putting into it. He was so cute, when he wasn't trying to kill Eren.

Carla on the other hand had previously been washing up the pan and dishes, to turn around to watch her evil son smiling as Levi struggled to even get one piece of pancake into his small mouth.

 

“Eren! Can you be anymore rude?”

 

“Wha-?” Eren sat up, offended at the accusation, “I was ju-”

 

“Help out Levi, you brat!”

 

Eren looked more offended than he ever had been. He slept on the couch, had a child knock him to the floor, get yelled by his mother for smiling and the exams were today. Did the universe hate him?

 

Grudgingly Eren reached out and placed one of his large hands on Levis back, effectively stopping the boy, so he turned around. Their faces inches away.

“Here let me help you...” Eren murmured and overlapped Levis small baby hands with his own large one, gently guiding him to cut up the pancakes. While Levi blushed and squirmed at the close contact.

 

It was a challenge to cut and have a squirming child in your lap but in a minute or so the pancakes were cut into small triangles, perfect size for Levi to eat comfortably.

 

Letting go of the fork and Levi Eren leaned forward, his firm chest pressing into Levis back and his hands resting on either side of Levi.

 

"Eat.” Eren commanded and closed his eyes, letting himself quickly study up. The formulas, equations and information flying through his mind as he reviewed what he knew before he had to get to school. Exams were a bitch.

 

Blushing even more at the feeling of Eren over him, Levi clenched his fists and began to eat. It was delicious. The sweetness was like never before. It was thick and easy to chew, compared to the cheap sometimes moldy bread he had eaten. It was _warm_. Savoring the taste Levi ate slowly and his breathing slowly, over time matched Erens until they were both synchronized. Both enjoying the warmth but minds on completely different things.

 

The dishwasher whirred in the distance and the sun kept climbing up the sky. Air becoming warmer and the rooms around the house brightening up. Birds chirped, leaves rustled and the small animals climbed out of their burrows to enjoy the mystical morning.

 

As Levi bit into his last piece of pancake he felt a sudden heavy really heavy weight on his back and craned his head back to see Eren. Drooling. On. _Him._

 

Lighting was not fast as Levi was that second. In a flash he had elbowed Eren in the stomach, pushed back with all his small weight and let Eren tumble to the floor. Leaving a sticky disgusting mess on Levi. Of course, after living on the streets so many times in his life Levi was used to worse but that did not mean he liked or tolerated it.

 

Letting his bottom lip jut out in a pout Levi hopped down to the floor and padded past a, once again, outraged Eren. His footsteps echoed away as he went up the stairs and to the bathroom.

 

Carla had been sitting on the couch nursing a cup of coffee and watched the whole incident. To be frank Levi did not have had to do that. Making Eren fall again was a bit rude and what if Eren got injured. She would have to install some basic rules later... But that did not mean she did not chuckle at the adorable pout on Levis face. He was too cute on his own good.

 

Her son looked over at her, his eyes begging for her to have seen what happened. She winked back and nodded her head upstairs. A signal for him to get dressed and head for school.

 

Sighing at the once more discrimination that Levi did not get scolded, Eren got up from the floor and raced up to his room. Where he promptly grabbed some clothes, got in the shower, brushed his teeth and with a dab of cologne was out of the bathroom.

Not many had ever been Erens in room, but one thing was noticeable and even he noticed it every day. The color.

 

It was peachy coral not pink. A question he got often was why a teen boy had a pink bathroom. First of it is _peach coral_ you pheasants _, a_ nd second his grandfather, who had been a soldier in World War 2 as a child never had been rich.

He own kids were able to scrape up this house and well paid job only on their own. One time, Eren still remembers, even after ten years; his grandfather told him a story.

 

His grandmother, who had been a undercover anti-German worked as a nurse to help out the Jews in concentration camp. She was only 14. Everyday her life was at risk but she was never discovered and helped so many people live to old age.

Another name no one knew that had such a big impact. Anyways, once while helping a small child run to his mother she got shot in the back. Thankfully she lived but her legs never moved again. Even then she kept on fighting, ignoring her limitations.

One day she met a soldier, a Russian who almost shot her as he did not know she was actually helping him and others. Love at first sight it was. His grandfather recalls how she looked that day. Her face smoldered in dirt and tar, braided loose brown hair flying behind her against the harsh winds, bloody hands holding onto the wheels of her wheelchair. An undefeated look in her bright green eyes and the way she sat. So determined. Even after two years, she never lost her spirit.

 

Grandfather asked her once, how, how had she stayed the same and not returned as a blank eyed, unfeeling creature many soldiers became and she said, “How very little can be done under the spirit of fear. I think one's feelings waste themselves in words; they ought to be distilled into actions which bring results.”

Eren had always kept those words close to heart. Because they meant so much.

 

After that moment his grandfather was under a spell and so was she. Their love was pure and strong in that of evil midst. They met secretly during the war, they kissed, and they decided to marry right when they won. The day Germans were defeated it was done. His grandfather got on one knee and she squealed out a yes.

 

After so many years both were so happy, so free and so in love. On the day of her wedding she wandered out of the house to the forest, she loved it there, always had picnics and observed the bunnies and deer. Grandfather said that was the smile he loved and when she smiled so did he. As grandfather stood at the alter that day he was smiling, because his true half would be with him forever.

 

But then 30 minutes passed, then one hour, then two. By that time there was a search party and a frantic husband-to-be. The house was searched, neighbors talked to, until finally a decision was made to search the forest.

They found her laying in her favorite place. Under the two favorite trees of hers, grandfather had planted just for her and nursed them to grow strong and healthy. A glow of the sunset settled over her beautiful face and the trees now bare; with the fall leaves littered around her, mixing with thick crimson liquid. Her beautiful eyes were open and unseen as she stared up at the stars, even then she was smiling. The smile that grandfather had once loved and the one that broke his heart.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that took a turn. Guys even I did not expect that, but here it is and i think i want to delve into that story more later in the chapters. For now enjoy what you have! :}
> 
> COMMENT right now,  
> Make me so proud.  
> Leave me a KUDO,  
> I will love you boo, boo.


	6. Desicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty shitty chapter, sorry guys. I promise next one will be longer and more better. :}

 

They; the newspapers, said she had been murdered. Some say a revengeful lover, others that she had been discovered and punished by German soldiers. Both theories were wrong or right no one will ever know. Only thing they will know is that she died of two gunshot wounds to her stomach. The detectives observed that she had been once again enjoying nature at the beginning of fall with a lantern she made herself to guide her way if the day ever got dark. She looked as if she was sleeping, curled in; only her head facing the sky.

 

One of the policeman turned her head away and closed her eyes forever, her thick eyelashes fanning out across the already pale cheeks.

 

Everyone then stayed quiet as possible and whispered about, trying to not stare at Erens grandfather. He was on his knees and that day he said that his heart broke, never to be mended and the tears he shed were blood of his torn heart. Grandfather was never poor but never rich. And so he buried her not in a coffin and among thousands of graves but with flowers and nature. So her soul could wander the forest she loved so much, so he spirit can be unbroken. The last time he saw her was on the ground, surounded by flowers he had personally picked and looking more beautiful than ever.

The family wept behind him and so did he. The leaves rustled, animals hung their hands and birds did not sing that day. One last time he caressed her soft cheeks with his hand and then he ran, ran back home, not able to stand the sight of her dead body.

 

Her dress she had handmade for the wedding and that she had been so proud of sat on the chair. He ignored it and instead collapsed onto the floor with a cry. How could he dare look onto the peach coral dress she once so loved?

 

After that story his grandfather died a week later. The doctors said kidney failure. But Eren was sure it was of a broken heart. He was sure that grandfather had told him that story first time in eighty years only for her memory to live on. And his broken heart finally became two half's, no longer able to be one.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Whats wrong?”

 

Flinching at the unexpected voice Eren whirled around to see Levi standing at the door with a confused expression. He had been washing up in the bathroom and needed new clothes due to Erens drooling so he wandered in to get some but instead bound the teen crying on the bed.

 

Carefully small pudgy feed padded over to the bed Eren had sat down on and Levi repeated his question.

 

Wiping away at the tears on his cheeks Eren gave a small smile, “Just remembering some stuff.. I- I just wish this one person did not make a decision to go to the forest, it was such a mistake.”

 

Levi stared into the glistening differently colored orbs and gave a smile of his own. Then he grew serious, so serious he looked like he knew the whole world and he said, “You know, a poor man, a straggler that begged for pennies every day once said to me, все мы ошибаемя, одни боьше, другие всегда.”

 

Eren frowned, “What?”

Levi giggled, and repeated the phrase again, making sure to speak slowly.

 

“Look it up. Or figure it out yourself.” Then he left, running downstairs to ask Carla for some clothes.

 

Eren mumbled the words one more time, before he glanced at his digital clock. Oh shit.

In a flash he was off the bed, washed up his face and out the door. Jumping into his BMW Eren backed out of the driveway and sped away to school.

 

 

 

Levi watched from one of the huge windows as Eren left in his shiny new car. He wondered, why was Eren crying? Maybe he will ask later, maybe not. He never did get hung up on emotions.

 

Turning away Levi skipped over to Carla who was currently hacking away at Eren clothes. Again.

 

“Oh, I need to take you shopping and get some clothes. Eren will kill me.” Carla murmured as she gave one last snip at the sport pants and handed them to Levi along with one of Eren's collared shirts. She couldn't find anything else _clean_.

 

Levi undressed then and there, putting on the pants and then the shirt, having to embarrassingly ask Carla to help him button it up. The shirt was humongous on Levi, so big it dragged on the floor.

 

Levi sulked a bit, Carla smiled.

 

“Ok then I need to get to work... oh.” Carla was rushing to her room when she suddenly realized. Wait Levi can't be left alone. Biting her lip the female thought of anyone who could watch him. Her grandparents were dead, the neighbors gone and the others at work.

Eyes flickered to the small boy standing in the large room and suddenly an idea came. Nodding along Carla raced to get dress. She knew exactly where to take him.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Praking his car Eren slammed the door shut, picking his backpack up from the backseat he left it on Friday. It was really heavy and rightfully so. Today were exams.

 

Sprinting to the front doors Eren banged on the glass. Stupid school locking up right after the classes start.

 

To his luck it was not a security guard that came to yell at him but his best friend, Armin. The blond had his arms full of books and seemed to be late too. His hair in dismay, shirt wrinkled and jeans stained in dirt.

Armin gave a small smile that immediately followed by a disapproving one as he opened the doors.

 

“Oh thank god Armin.” Eren panted out.

 

“Eren, how can you be late on such an important day?” Armin chided, watching as Eren got his breath back and straightened up. The books he held skidded to fall so he quickly grabbed on to them tighter.

 

“Look who is talking.” Eren laughed and raised his head to see Armin look away uncomfortably. Alarm bells began to ring in his head.

 

“Armin... did something happen?”

 

Hearing the protective voice Eren always used since they were kids Armin shook his head and began to walk briskly. Catching up to the blond Eren narrowed his eyes, “Armin?”

 

Licking his lips Armin quickly replied, “Look Eren we are going to be late, lets go.” And so he took off in a run. Eren followed.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After some frantic searching for shoes Carla found Erens Velcros and put them on Levi. As he could not do it himself. He did not know how.

Smearing red lipstick on her lips and adding a spritz of perfume Carla was finally done. Checking her bun was OK she gave a wink at her reflection. On point.

 

Walking out into the living room Carla grabbed her purse and put on her heals. Assuring Levi out of the house.

 

Her Mazda cx 3 was parked in the driveway and gleaming in the sun; now way above their heads. Opening it up Carla picked up Levi and placed him in the backseat, then getting in the front. Almost forgetting to buckle up the boy.

 

Levi gaped at the large car; he never had been in one. Only seen them... from afar. The seats were smooth like silk as he ran his hands over them. It smelled of cinnamon and the windows were tinted, darkening the world outside. Large blue eyes stared out side and he never looked away as they began to drive down the road. It was so fun.

Levi giggled as they went over small bumps and down hills. The action sending butterflies in his stomach and making his face twist into an expression Carla found hilarious.

 

Levi never seen much except the city streets and city park. Here they were far away from civilization, it was free and not many people. Mountains in the background, lush trees painted in golden, red, brown colors. The sun perfectly seen and warming his cold skin. It was amazing.

 

Carla looking in the mirror to see the peaceful expression on the little ones face. It was cute.

 

Pulling into the parking lot Carla turned off the engine and turned around, almost reluctant to interrupt his peace.

“Levi we are here.”

The boy moved his gaze and gasped at what he saw just beyond the tinted windows.

 

“No way!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Kudos? Thank you if you do, you are awesome :D


	7. School Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS: 
> 
> So guys i will be flying out of the country very soon, meaning not much stable wifi and time :} Please be patient as i might not update often but no worries, once i am back i will resume normal updating. ^^

 

“No way!” Levi gasped as he stared. In front of him stood a large building. A very fancy one yes, but there was no mistaken what it was. It was a school.Levi never been to school and the sight amazed him. It was so large and radiating knowledge. He never even dreamed of seeing one, nether less being in one. His mother never went to one, why should he?

 

Helping Levi out of the car Carla locked the doors and taking his small hand began to walk him to the front entrance. 

 

 

She saw Levi smile as his eyes darted around trying to take everything in. The building was pretty decent, with three stories windows and a large courtyard, in the back and front. Her heels clicked against the brick pavement laid out. Levi padded along with her, his short legs trying to keep up.

 

Walking past the front doors Carla approached the secretary. The lady looked to be annoyed and grouchy. She sounded like that too.

“Can I help you?”

 

Raising her head in defense against the rude tone Carla bit back, “Yes actually. Where is my sons, Eren Jaegers class right now?”  
  


The secretary sighed. Her hands twirling a worn out pencil. “What is the reason for this.”

“Its personal.” Carla answered shortly.

 

The secretary on her part did not reply and instead turned to her computer. Manicured nails typing up the boys name and dull eyes hidden behind an ugly pair of glasses darting across the screen. Carla watched her with a glare.

 

Levi was the exact opposite of the current mood the females were in. He was excited, happy, nervous. It was even big inside, the table bigger than any bed he ever had. An expensive looking screen on it and tons of papers stacked together. Along with a grouchy lady. Just like he imagined it to be in a school.

 

“Mm, Eren Gayer is in 221B classroom... it's upstairs.”

 

“First off it is pronounced,  _Jaeger_!” Carla exclaimed, offended at the laziness of the secretary to perform her job polity. The lady only rolled her eyes and muttered, loud enough for Carla to hear. “Same thing. To be honest.”

 

Carla would have bitch slapped her. How rude. This whore will definitely be fired by the end of the day. Does good to have the principal of this school to be your husbands brother.

 

Pursing her red lips Carla grabbed Levi and dragged him out of the office, quickly walking up the marble stairs. Her hands gliding along the smooth oak banister.  Small feet scurried behind her as they tried to keep up. Carla was speed-walking which meant Levi was running.

Turning a couple corners both finally arrived at the classrooms door. There was a KEEP QUIET sign on it and the blindfolds down. _Ahh yes the exam._

 

Smoothing down any wrinkles in her suit Carla knocked gently, the door was immediately answered by a blond women. A pair of thin glasses perched on her nose and soft hazel eyes met brown.

 

“Hello, may I help you?”

 

“Yes actually. My name is Mrs. Jaeger. I am Eren Jaeger's mother. May I see him?”

 

The teacher bit her lip and glanced at the classroom. Pencils scribbled away harshly at the paper, some students were on the verge of crying, others just staring blankly at the wall.These were not even the SAT's, why were students always so dramatic.

 

“Oh well ok come on in. Might as well have them take a break.”  
  


Smiling Carla walked in and stood in front of the classroom, looking down to see Levi immediately hide behind her long legs. Such a shy cutie.

 

“Class please close your tests and place them under your desk. We will now have a 2 minute break. Please stay in your seats.” The blond teacher announced and as she did sighs of relief echoed throughout the room. Pencils dropping and papers folding up along with the chatter starting up.

 

“Eren Jeager?”

 

The class suddenly piped up as the name was called and turned around to stare at the boy that was just called. He was lazily leaning back in his chair and twirling a pencil in his hands. A shit eating grin on his face for some reason. A couple students noticed Jean lying on the floor with his hand clutched to his chest next to him.

Again this week. Not that it was a rare occurrence.

 

“Yes Mrs.Petra?” Eren replied, his grin slowly fading as he saw his mother standing at the front next to Mrs.Petra. Why was she smiling. That was never good. Before the teacher could reply Carla interrupted her, sending an apologetic glance toward the blond. She nodded an OK.

 

“Eren I really need to get to work now, “Carla chirped, beginning to walk towards her son, “And I need someone to look after Levi. So here, watch him and bring him home safely ok?”

 

Better just get it all out.

 

The class erupted into squeals and ohh's and ahh's. Levi had been pushed in front of Carla gently and was now blushing crimson red. His eyes downcast as Eren glared at him. Perfect. Just perfect.

 

A silence began to stretch between mother and son, and many students turned towards him with a confused look. Look that said, 'how can you dare refuse this cutie?' He was cute, but evil. An angle he was in the morning, but not when he laughed at Erens pain after being pushed off his own chair. Brat.

 

“Yes mother.” Eren finally bit out, standing up and reaching out; and hoisting Levi into his arms.

 

Levi let out a squeak at the sudden action and blushed harder as the class erupted into giggles and awww's. His large button eyes turned away from them and holding tight onto Eren, he buried his face in his chest.

 

The noise only got louder.

 

Carla smiled as her son grumpily carried Levi back to his seat, a light pink dusted across his tan cheeks. They looked so brotherly together. Snapping out of her daydream Carla proceeded to quickly say her goodbyes the teacher and ran out the room. She was so late.

 

Eren, watching his mother leave, sat down and placed Levi on his lap so the boy was straddling him, kind of; his face turned away from the whole band of classmates. Looking down at the small devil Eren noticed something. Were those his track pants?! And his collared shirt?!

Oh mother was so done. So done.

 

Sneering at the clothes Eren sighed. The teacher was staring at him with happiness, the classmates kept trying to see the small devil better and Jean was _still_ moaning on the floor. What the fuck.

 

After a few minutes Mrs. Petra calmed the class down so that everyone finished the exams and after 30 minutes were out of the door once the bell rung. The ring echoed to everyone's ears sharply and hit one pair of small ones rather loudly. Levi, who had been previously sleeping and using Eren as a pillow jerked up and blinked owlishly. He watched as Eren maneuvered around him, packing up his backpack before standing up and jostling Levi to be held by one strong, tan arm. His mismatched eyes turned to Levi's and both collided. Their faces inches apart.

“Listen up brat. Keep it quiet, don't throw a tantrum and don't even dare runaway.” Eren growled out, catching from the corner of his eye Armin walking over.

 

“Sure.” Levi replied, letting himself be set down on the floor and turning away to hide a smirk. No way, evil teen.

“Hey Eren, who's that angel you got there?” Armin squealed as he hugged his books to his chest. An adoring smile painting his lips.

 

“More like spawn of Satan.” Eren muttered and he turned away, walking to the door.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Nothing.” Eren replied louder and patted Armin on the back, guiding him out into the hallway. His head gave a jerk as he signaled for Levi to follow. 

“Let me just get Lev- hold up.” Suddenly stopping the boys both looked down, then up at each other; and with one look they knew it all. Where the hell is Levi?

 

“Hey Eren, did you by chance leave Levi in the classroom?” Armin questioned nervously. His thin feet stumbling as he was pushed around by the thick stream  of students. Some apologized others just glared.

Not bothering to answer Eren sprinted back into the room, yanking the door open and stumbling in. The desk were empty, the chairs too. Not a soul in sight.

 

“Shit.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty? Great? You tell me :} Feedback is everything by dearest brats ^^


	8. Hot Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma back! Sorry for the delay dears. Enjoy :}

“Eren.”

 

“Mr.Pete.”

“How could you...no, how can you be so irresponsible?”

 

A hand slammed down onto the oak table and sent a shudder down it. Eren looked up. He was met with burning eyes of the principal. A disappointed look on his wrinkled face. 

Levi sat next to Eren on one of the plush chairs, playing with the pens he acquired from the secretary. She had cooed and awed all over him. Even gave over a chocolate bar. It was already gone with only smudges of brown around pink lips left, accompanied by a long streak of red where Levi had burned himself minutes ago. Grease plastered the short black hair and dust mixed in on the pale face.

 

If looks could kill Levi would be dead. Eren was pissed. He was being yelled at for what this brat did! How the fuck is that fair? It’s not his fault he did not have eyes on the back of his head! 

Levi returned the look to be matched and that’s it. That moment they knew. Enemies they were.

 

_2 hours earlier._

 

Levi watched as Eren and his blond friend left through the door, he followed quietly behind. Small arms lifted as he padded as quietly as possible.

 

Loud chatter hit his ears as the door slammed shut and he was pushed into a streaming crowd. Sweat, perfume and cologne overwhelming the button nose of his.

 

For a second, large eyes scanned for Eren with worry before Levi stopped. No, no I don't need him. Clenching his small fists with determination Levi began to walk through the crowd, where he was going was unknown but he knew he was not going with Eren.

 

Students pushed and yelled as they searched for their friends. Only some noticed the small figure beneath them but none tried to help him.

Levi that is, was struggling. Every it seemed, second, he was being elbowed and hit, a couple blows landing on his head and on harsh one at his stomach. Having the small child wrapping chubby arm around his middle with a frown.

 

Wheezing, out a breath, Levi wiped at his watering eyes and continued to push through the crowd. From glimpses he could see red walls and... things that looked like small doors on them. Some students opening them as they chatted with their friends.

Pulling up his or rather Eren’s cut pants Levi began to nibble on his bottom lip, suddenly nervous as he realized how alone he really was.

 

Swiveling his head Levi looked for the closest door and spotted a large oak one with another next to it; padding towards it he swerved around jean clad legs before pressing his palms against the wood. Pushing it open Levi quickly slid in before letting it close behind him, a sudden quietness washing over him as all sound was cut off.

Wide eyes took in the gigantic marble floored room; dozens of long tables standing in rows while two doors on the opposite end of Levi were open, a hint of food wafting from them.

 

Licking his lips Levi took a deep breath as his tummy rumbled, the breakfast already long ago digested.

Small feet began to run towards the doors, curiosity alight in the large orbs; hands sticking out on both sides as Levi caught his balance every time the pants unbalanced him. A squeaking of sneakers was the only thing heard before Levi arrived at the doors, the smell much stronger.

With a child-like wonder Levi breezed past the doors and gazed at the large plates of food stacked on a metal table, some he identified as pizza, fries, nachos and cheese. The pizza had a slight green tint that had Levi wondering and he carefully avoided that. Instead chubby hands reached up and small feet stood on the tip of his toes as he aimed for the fries.

 

Plump fingers grazed the edge of the large rectangular metal bowl they sat in, the heat quickly hissing at the intruding appendages. But with a determined grunt Levi successfully snagged onto the edge. The heavy bowl slid forward; as the perspiration began to gleam on Levi’s small forehead.

 

“Come on.” Levi muttered, pink tongue sticking out, and with a final heave he successfully got the bowl to move towards him.

Only what Levi did not expect was for it to topple over the edge and before he knew it, the small child was laying on the dirty tiles with a scalding metal bowl laying heavily on him; the fries scattered all around as their oil leaked all over.

 

Levi gave a shrill cry as the metal edge pressed onto his cheek; tears springing to his eyes.

The sound echoed throughout the room and the only lunch lady who had been working in the back rushed over; hands flying to her mouth before she raced forward to help him.

 

_Present._

 

“Sir, he is not even complaining!” Eren pointed out, hands splayed across the table he sat behind.

The principal, Mr. Pete, gave a deep sigh and raised a wrinkled hand to point at Levi.

 

“The poor child has a burn mark on his face, do you not have any guilt.”

 

Eren made to reply, mouth opening, but then he clicked it shut and sullenly sat back into the chair he was occupying.

 

Levi gave a small chuckle and happily bounced his legs, the pain in his cheek only a dull thump each time his heart gave a beat. Both adults looked over at the smallest in the room and shook their heads, one with regret; the other with anger.

 

“I am calling Carla.”

 

“No, no please don’t, she will kill me!” Eren cried out, standing up with a swift move.

Mr. Pete raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

 

“Well you are not leaving school to take him home.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because, its school. I can’t have you missing class, when someone else can pick Levi up.”

Rolling his eyes, the brunet lowered his head and sat back down in his chair. A hand came up to scratch at his ruffled hair and messing up the wild strands even more.

“Mr. Pete please, just… just let me take him home, I will wash him up. I promise this will never happen again.”

 

“Eren you just need to keep an eye on him, understand that he is a child. It’s not his fault.” Mr. Pete said.

 

Eren gave a nod and stood up, tanned hands reached out and hoisted the smiling Levi up, muscles rippling under his shirt as he made a strong grip around the small body.

“Goodbye, Mr. Pete. Thank you.”

 

“Good day Eren, remember what I said.”

 

The latter quickly left the room and out of the office, soon he was walking down the east hallway to his current class.

Levi shifted slightly and relaxed his smile, instead he rested his head on the strong shoulder and buried his nose in Eren’s neck, the oil covering the older. Rolling his eyes Eren reluctantly let the head remain there and continued to calmly walk down the hallway. The bright lights shone down harshly and made a spotlight for the pair making their way down the tiled floors.

 

“Little shit.” Eren whispered.

 

 

 


End file.
